Our story
by NorthNova
Summary: 50 years after Philippe became king queen Madeleine, daughter of Athos, is now thinking back on how she became queen and her love for her husband.
1. Chapter 1

_September 20th, 1712_

_Philippe is dead. I have now been without a husband for near a week. And first now I openly acknowledge it._

_It has been 50 years. 50 wonderful years by my husband's side. We have been happy together, with our children and grandchildren. With our family. For 50 years we ruled France. Now our eldest son must take over. I do not doubt he is ready for it. Nor will his son be when the time comes._

_As the days have passed since my husband's death I have thought about all the things we have been through together. All the good and the bad things. For there have been plenty of both. But one of the things that keeps come to my mind is the time of our meeting, Philippe ascending the throne and the first years of our marriage. Oh, how young we were. But with the wise counsel of our fathers and friends we came through it all, everything we had to face during our reign. We came through it together._

_Now, let me tell you that story, the story of my youth, my first years as queen. It is his story too. It began that fateful year 50 years ago…_

* * *

Now, that was the beginning, short as it may be. But I hope you like it. Please, review and let me know what you think, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

I know I have not updated any of my stories lately, but in the beginning of February, I had a stupid basket ball accident. I got a small fracture on my finger, and have rested my hand all month. And soon I can write properly, but I just wanted to let you know that it won't long before I update my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

The floor board creaked slightly as Madeleine gently stepped out of bed and reached for her dress that was laying on the chair at the dresser. She put it on and looked at herself in the small mirror on the wall. Her brown hair was hanging loose down her back. She took the brush and began to comb it as she walked around the room. She walked to the window and pulled the curtain aside. The sun was rising and Paris was waking up.

After brushing her hair and binding it in a ponytail, she walked downstairs. As she opened her bedroom door she heard the gentle sound of a violin. Her father was often playing in the mornings, and this morning was no exception. She sat down on the stairs as she came to the end of the staircase and sat down. Her father stood by the window, playing absentmindedly. Madeleine smiled and watched her father. All her life he had been practicing the violin. Ever since she was little. Sometimes she and Raoul had begged him to play for them before they went to bed, and he always played at special occasions, birthdays and such.

A gentle hand landed on her shoulder, and she looked up and saw Raoul beside her. He sat down with a warm smile.

"Good morning." he whispered.

"Good morning." she whispered back.

The melody came to an end, and Athos put the violin on the table. He looked at it for a moment, not noticing his two children watching him.

"You have always been a talented musician." Raoul said to get Athos's attention. Athos looked up and smiled at Raoul and Madeleine.

"Good morning. I didn't notice you." he said and walked towards them.

"We can see that." Madeleine said and walked to the kitchen.

"That was a new melody, wasn't it?" Raoul asked and sat down.

"Yes, it was. It has been in my mind for some time, and finally I managed to try it out." Athos answered.

"It's beautiful. You should perform." Madeleine said and placed three plates on the table. "It would be a sensation."

Athos laughed. "No, I am content to just play for you. And wouldn't it be sight? A former musketeer turned musician."

Raoul and Madeleine laughed as Athos put away the violin.

"Now, eat up quickly. You don't want to be late for the party." Athos said.

"We also have to get Christine." Raoul said. Madeleine smiled at her brother.

"Remember to find the right place to ask her." she said.

"Of course I will." Raoul said and smiled back.

"You have made a fine choice, my son. She will make you a good wife." Athos said proudly and took Raoul's hand. They smiled at each other.

"Oh, just look at me." Madeleine chuckled and wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks. "Crying over nothing."

"It's not every day your brother gets engaged." Athos smiled and hugged his daughter.

"I know, but I am just so happy. My brother and my best friend."

They quickly ate their breakfast, and Madeleine and Raoul rushed upstairs to get properly dressed. Raoul put on his uniform, which Madeleine always had thought suited him well. Madeleine found her best dress, a pale blue dress with a necklace that suited the dress. Madeleine had made the dress herself out of fabric she had gotten from Christine. Christine had gotten it from her work.

She left her room and knocked on Raoul's door.

"Are you done yet?" she asked.

"Come in. I am almost finished."

Madeleine walked in and saw Raoul stand by his bed with his blue jacket under his arm.

"I hope you will take better care of this jacket." Madeleine said and took it. She held it out for inspection and nodded, pleased with the work she had done to repair it.

"Hopefully I won't have to go fight again any time soon." Raoul said with a smile.

"I hope not." Madeleine said, not at all amused. Raoul noticed and his smile vanished. He knew Madeleine had spent many restless nights having nightmares about his death in battle. He had just return home from the front a month ago, and her nightmares had just started to vanish.

"Let's go down stairs." he said and followed his sister downstairs. Athos stood by the window. A small box stood on the table. It was open, and Athos seemed to be looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Madeleine asked.

"Something." Athos replied shortly. Raoul stood in front of the mirror, putting on his jacket.

"It seems the weather is with us today." he said nervously.

"Yes. The perfect day for a proposal." Madeleine said and kissed her brother's cheek. Raoul smiled and got even more nervous.

"I just hope she will say yes." he said.

"Relax, Raoul." Athos said with complete certainty. "After all, you're my son. How could any woman resist you?" Raoul smiled at this comment.

"He is right. No woman could resist my handsome brother." Madeleine smiled teasingly.

"Please, stop it." Raoul said annoyed through an amused smile.

"When will you ask her?" Athos asked and took up a ring from the box.

"Today, as we arrive." Raoul said and smiled happily. "Or perhaps when we're leaving. When I think about it, I get so confused."

"Will this help?" Athos smiled and walked towards Raoul. He held out a ring. Madeleine recognized it and felt her heart drop. Raoul took it and looked at it.

"Mother's ring. I can't take this. It's yours…" Raoul protested, but Athos interrupted.

"She died giving you and your sister to me." he said and placed his hands on Raoul's shoulder. "I want to die knowing it's on the finger of the woman my son loves."

Madeleine closed her eyes. She hated talking about their mother. She had never known her, but it was still hard to talk about her.

"Go." Athos said and kissed his son on both cheeks. "And bring back your fiancée."

Raoul smiled and walked out of the room. Madeleine quickly followed.

"Raoul, wait for me!" Madeleine exclaimed as they walked downstairs. Raoul was far ahead of her.

"Then speed up. We have to be there on time." Raoul called back. They reached the end of the stairs and walked out a door at the end. They stepped into a courtyard where a carriage was waiting. A young man stood in front of it, waiting.

"There you are! I have been waiting." he said annoyed.

"I am sorry, Francoise." Raoul said and stepped into the carriage. Madeleine followed her.

"And thank you for lending us the carriage." Madeleine smiled sweetly. It seemed to improve Francoise's mood.

"You are very welcome, Madeleine. If only your brother will take care of it." Francoise smiled back and send Raoul a hard look.

"When ever have I not taken good care of things I borrow from friends?" Raoul smiled as the carriage began to move.

They slowly moved down the street. They saw other carriages going in the same direction as them. It seemed that many had been invited for the party.

"It will be a grand party today." Raoul said and looked at Madeleine.

"No doubt. The King has always been very good at hosting parties." Madeleine said sourly. She had never liked the King policies, not caring if they were at war, neglecting the people and only thinking on his own amusement.

"Just try to enjoy the day." Raoul advised his sister. Madeleine looked at him and tried to smile. But she failed.

"I will try. But I think it is extravagance to hold a party with riots all over Paris and the Dutch who are at out gates." Madeleine said and tried to keep her voice calm. Raoul took her hand and smiled gently.

"Please try. For me." he said. Madeleine sighed and looked away.

"All right." she said irritated. "For you."

"Thank you." Raoul smiled and kissed her hand.

They soon reached Christine's house, and Raoul jumped out and rushed towards the door.

"Wait here. We will come in a minute." he smiled and rushed inside. Madeleine had just been about to step out of the carriage, but she stopped and went back inside. She sat down and smiled with her arms crossed. She waited and waited. They didn't come, and soon she grew impatient. She looked up at the windows which she knew belonged to the apartment where Christine and her family lived. Perhaps he was proposing to her? Could he have asked her already? The thought made her smile. But then the door opened and Christine and Raoul stepped out. Madeleine quickly looked at Christine's hand, but no ring.

"There you are. We have to hurry!" Madeleine said, feeling disappointed. She had hoped Raoul had proposed.

"I'm so sorry, but my mother was just talking and talking, and we couldn't get out." Christine apologized as she and Raoul entered the carriage.

"Well, let's just hope we won't be late." Madeleine smiled. And they were once again on the move.

They soon reached the palace just outside Paris. There was a long line of carriages outside the gates and hundreds of people walked around in front of the palace.

"Good gracious. I could easily get lost here." Madeleine said in astonishment when she first saw the palace. It was also a sight to be seen. The palace was made in orange and grey stone, there were beautiful carvings above the windows and there was a magnificent archway at the entrance, supported by four pillars. There was a courtyard in front, surrounded by a small stonewall. Inside this wall was also two small lawns with a fountain in each. There was a moat with a bridge across. The bridge led to a stone path which was placed in between four separate lawns. As they made their way along one of the paths on their way around the castle, Madeleine wondered how many people had build this. She almost felt frightened by all this beauty and made up her mind never to move into such luxury, no matter what.

"Look at the stitching on that! Don't they look glorious?" Christine asked and pointed out a young woman who wore an exquisite golden dress. Madeleine looked closer. The stitching was undoubtedly well done.

"Yes, you are right. I wonder who made such a beautiful dress. It's a great piece of work." Madeleine agreed.

"But it's not so glorious as you." Raoul said gently and looked at Christine, who blushed and smiled back. Madeleine smiled and pretended to be offended.

"Excuse me!" she beamed and hit her brother's arm with the back of her hand.

"You look lovely too, sister." Raoul smiled.

"That's much better." Madeleine smiled satisfied.

"You are a great dress maker yourself, Madeleine." Christine said. "I am amazed by what you have done with that old fabric. I didn't think anything good could come out of it."

"It wasn't easy either." Raoul said. "I have to listen night after night to her complains about how the fabric wouldn't do what she wanted it to and how she pricked her finger on the needle…"

"Okay, that's enough, sir!" Madeleine exclaimed as Christine started laughing and Raoul apparently didn't seem to be wanting to stop.

They reached the back of the palace, which was just a amazing as the front. There was a long, broad staircase with two terraces. One at the top and one about ten steps down. At the end of the stairs there was a long, broad path which led to a circular pool with a fountain in the middle. On each side of the path there were a few small, round bushed, lined up against two rectangular lawns with bushed placed in a complicated pattern.

Everyone lined up at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the King to come and join them. The trumpets could be heard all over the place, as the door were opened and the King and his advisors stepped out. a group of higher ranking noblemen bowed as King Louis 14th stepped out to greet his guests.

Madeleine could clearly see why so many women were besotted by the King. He was very handsome with blue eyes and golden hair that shone in bright light. He wore white clothes with golden pattern embroidered in front. Around his waist hang a yellow scarf in bright silk. But this didn't impress Madeleine as it seemed to impress everyone else. The King was cold, vain and had an arrogance that outshined even the most selfish and cruel man in the world. He carried himself as if he ruled the world and could do what he wanted. He was the centre of attention, and he knew it. This was his playground, and he knew to run it well. As the King passed the spot where Madeleine, Raoul and Christine stood, he turned and looked long at both Christine and Madeleine. It made Madeleine's blood turn to ice.

Madeleine quickly left Raoul and Christine, promising to find them before they went home. Before she left them she smiled teasingly at Raoul and managed to whisper to him.

"You better move quickly."

That was the last she saw of them. She began to wonder about on her own, looking for someone she knew. But there were none.

"Madeleine? Is that you?" a friendly and familiar voice called behind her. Madeleine turned and came face to face with D'Artagnan, her father's old friend.

"D'Artagnan! It's so good to see you again." Madeleine smiled.

"What are you doing here? Are you alone?" D'Artagnan asked with a smile.

"No, my brother is here as well. Him and his fiancée, Christine." Madeleine answered.

"And you have graciously given the lovebirds some time alone?" D'Artagnan asked. Madeleine nodded with a slight chuckle.

"Yes. But I have promised to find them before we go home."

"Enjoy the party." D'Artagnan said and left her.

"I will."

Madeleine continued walking around on her own. She spoke briefly with a few of the other guests, but she really felt it was a boring party.

"Madeleine!"

A young man with brown, curly hair and a neatly kept mustache approached her, smiling happily. He stopped in front of her, smiling gently.

"Madeleine." he whispered. "I am so glad you came."

"So am I." Madeleine replied, smiling back. "I didn't think you would be here, André."

"Of course I would." André chuckled and gently caressed her cheek and chin. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Madeleine said and smiled warmly.

"Is your brother here?" André asked.

"He is. With his fiancée." Madeleine answered. They began to walk down the long path to the pool.

"He is getting married?" André asked. Madeleine nodded.

"Yes. He is soon to leave our home to create his own." she said and felt slightly sad. A part of her didn't want her brother to leave.

"Why don't we marry, too?" André then asked as they reached the pool. They sat down in the edge which was formed as bench all around.

"André, please…" Madeleine said tiredly. "We… we cannot marry.  
"Why not? Don't you love me?" André said. He was angry and his voice rose as his anger grew.

"Yes, of course, but…"  
"But what?"

Madeleine sighed. She didn't know what to say, it was hard to explain.

"I… I cannot." she finally said. "Now that Raoul leaves home, I am all our father has. He… he needs me."

"Surely he can take care of himself." André said angrily.

"That's not it…"

"Yes!" André shouted. "Don't you want a life for yourself? What about all you told me about starting a family, living your own life?"

"I still want that, but I cannot just leave!" Madeleine shouted back.

"You don't love me." André concluded. He looked steadily at her. Madeleine shook her head and sighed.

"Listen, we have been through this already, I think it's time to move on…" she said and stood up.

"Perhaps you are right." André said and left.

"Please, André…" Madeleine begged and tried to reach him. But was quickly out of her reach. She watched as he walked away, tears running down her cheeks. She sat down and cried out in frustration. She angrily whipped away her tears and stood up. She stayed away from the party that was going on up at the palace. She heard laughter and shouting, seemingly some game the King had started.

_**LINIE  
**_The house was silent, as was the whole street it seemed. Her footsteps echoed as she walked up the staircase. She slowly opened the door and walked in. Her father had apparently gone to bed. So she quickly rushed upstairs and went to bed. She flung her dress across the back of the chair at the dresser. She slipped into her nightgown and lay down in bed. She had just closed her eyes when the door was opened.

"Madeleine? Where is your brother?" Athos asked sleepily.

"He… he went out with some friends. That's what I was told." Madeleine answered.

"Told? You didn't hear it from himself?"

"No. I was told by one of his friends. Christine went home early, so I thought it was best to get home, too." Madeleine said and closed her eyes. She was very tired and wanted to sleep. She wanted to sleep and forget this day.

"What is it, darling?" Athos asked concerned and sat down beside her.

"Nothing." Madeleine said without opening her eyes. She felt tears burning once again.

"I can there is. Tell me, what is it?" Athos asked gently and caressed her hair. Madeleine sighed and sat up beside him.

"I… I met André at the party…" she started. But she paused, not knowing how to continue.

"And you had a fight." Athos concluded. Madeleine nodded. The tears became too much for her, and she desperately clung to her father and sobbed inconsolably. Her whole body was shaking, and she could not stop it. The grief was like a fierce river that pulled her with it. She could fight all she wanted, but there was no way out.

"I know how you fell, darling." Athos whispered gently. "I know, sweetheart. I know the sorrows of lost love."

"You talk about mother?" Madeleine said when she finally started to calm down.

"Her too. But I was young, just as you are, and I know the feeling of losing your love. But it passes. Give it time." Athos said and smiled warmly.

"But how can it? I loved him." Madeleine whispered miserably.

"You will met someone else, someone who loves with all his heart, and you will only want to spend your life with him, and no-one else." Athos said.

"But I cannot see how it could be so."

"As I said, give it time. Give it time, dearest." Athos said and gently rocked Madeleine to sleep, just like when she was a baby. "One day, very soon."

_**

* * *

  
**__Oh dear, that was a long chapter! I cannot promise the rest will be just as long, but perhaps that's a good thing? I don't want the chapters to be too long either. _

_Please review and let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

"_But I am neither, and so I go._"

His words still rang in her head. They were hard to silence, and they would not stop. Like a nightmare they went on and on, mercilessly. Madeleine tried her best to stop it, but it seemed it only got worse if she tried ignoring it. It was simply impossible.

He had made his decision. He had decided on going to serve at the front, even though it was not necessary. Raoul had not needed to go, but still he did. And Madeleine stood with tears in her eyes as she watched him ride down the empty street. It was early morning, still dark. The night before had been spend packing the last things Raoul needed. And it had been spent on saying goodbye. At least for Madeleine it had. She had had a feeling that something would happen. She had not known what, but she could not ignore the feeling.

"He'll be fine." Athos said and put his arm around her shoulder. He tried to sound brave, but Madeleine knew he was just as scared as her. He was just better at hiding it. No doubt his years as musketeer had hardened him. Right Madeleine wished she was just as hard as him. Better that than feeling scared and nervous all the time. She had not slept the previous night, and the lack sleep no doubt didn't help her mine fight the darkness that was growing.

"I don't want him to go." Madeleine whispered. She could still see her brother, but soon he would be gone.

"It was his choice. We must trust he did what he felt was right." Athos said. "We can only pray he won't be hurt."

Athos turned to go back inside, but Madeleine didn't move. She kept still, no longer able to see her brother.

"Madeleine, please." Athos pleaded. He took her hand and tried to make her move. "Now!"

Madeleine slowly moved, still looking down the street. When she could no longer have her head turned, she looked down on the ground instead. They ascended the stairs and entered their apartment. Athos sat down and began to look through some letters from his old friends.

"Come and see this. I remember when Aramis wrote this. He…" Athos said, but soon realised Madeleine wasn't in the room. She had instead walked upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her. Athos sighed and walked up the stairs.

"Madeleine." he called from outside the door. "Open the door."

"No. please, leave me alone." Madeleine replied.

"You can't just sit in there." Athos said, his voice turning more authoritative. "I know you miss Raoul, so do I. But we have seen him leave before, and you didn't react like this then. Open the door."

Madeleine walked to the door and opened. Athos stepped in and sat down beside Madeleine on the bed.

"I just have a bad feeling about this. Something I didn't feel the others times he went fighting. Like something will happen this time." Madeleine said, her voice almost breaking. She had to fight to say it. She didn't like thinking about it, and the words were hard to say.

"Is it because it's the front?" Athos asked. Madeleine thought for a moment. Then she shook her head.

"No. I… I am just scared." she said. Athos pulled her close, holding her in his arms.

"So am I. But there is no use being scared. It won't prevent him from getting hurt, it won't make sure he stays safe." he said. Madeleine sighed. As usual he was right. He so often was. She had to be brave. Raoul needed her to be.

_**

* * *

**_

"_Why are you going?" Madeleine asked and stepped into her brother's room. Raoul lay on the bed, staring onto the ceiling. He didn't look at her._

"_Because I have to." Raoul replied sternly. Madeleine sat down beside him._

"_You don't have to." she said. He couldn't go. He had already fought at the front. He had served his time there._

"_You should stay here, start your career as a musketeer. D'Artagnan has granted your request."_

"_But I have to. I was ask to, it was an order." Raoul said and looked at her. In his eyes was the same determination that so resembled their father. The determination that would not be ignored, the determination that would have its way._

"_What of Christine? What of her?" Madeleine asked._

"_I still love her."_

"_Then why do you go? It's dangerous! You remember last time you were at the front?" Madeleine cried and leaned closer to him. She took his hands, and with tears in their eyes they looked at each other._

"_I have to go." Raoul said softly. "Please support me in this."_

_Madeleine closed her eyes, fighting the tears. She sighed and looked away._

"_Very well. If you wish."_

_Raoul sat up and held her in his arms._

"_When we were children it was always me who comforted you where you were sad. We'd be up all night talking until dawn and you would be happy again." he said with a chuckle in his voice. Madeleine smiled and let the tears run free. She remembered. Raoul had always been her protector. But now it seemed she would be alone again._

The tears ran down her face as Madeleine tried to sleep. She could not. But she had to. She had to go to work in the morning. And it would do no good if she was tired. Finally she fell asleep, but it was far from a peaceful sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

"Dear God, Madeleine! Did you sleep at all last night?" Christine asked as Madeleine entered the room. Madeleine didn't reply, she only sat down beside Christine with some fabric she hoped would make a proper gown. The other girls in the room didn't notice how tired Madeleine looked. They only thought on working as hard as they could, and the money which they greatly needed.

"Are you feeling well?" Christine asked concerned and stopped sewing. But Madeleine didn't. "Madeleine?"

"I am fine. Raoul left yesterday, and I was just nervous. That's why I couldn't sleep." she said. She didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to work and try to forget her fears.

"I miss him. I wish he hadn't gone." Christine said softly. Madeleine nodded.

"We can only hope and pray that he'll come back safely."

They were silent for some time. They concentrated fully on their work, fearing the look from their mistress. She was a hard woman who would not tolerate anything but the best piece of work. But she paid her seamstresses quite well, and many girls could not afford not to work.

"Mademoiselle Madeleine, do not sleep! Wake up, girl!"

Madeleine had closed her eyes and had for a moment forgotten about her work. The needle had stopped moving in and out of the fabric, which the mistress had noticed, just as she noticed everything else in the room.

"Sorry, madam. I…"

"There is no excuse for laziness. Remember not to fall sleep again, or I'll have no choice but to dismiss you." the mistress said sternly, looking down at Madeleine. All eyes were upon them, but Madeleine tried to ignore it. They could talk and gossip all they wanted, they would not see it effect Madeleine.

"It will not happen again, madam." Madeleine said and continued her work. The mistress nodded satisfied and continued her inspection.

"That horrid woman!" Madeleine said softly so no one but Christine could hear.

"At least she pays us. That's what matters." Christine said, not looking up to face Madeleine. Madeleine noticed the look in her friend's eyes. Guilt, insecurity. Could there really had been something in what Raoul had said? Could the King really have noticed Christine? When she had heard, Madeleine refused to believe it. And even if it was true, she knew Christine was a decent enough girl not to give into his advances. Christine valued her virtue, Madeleine knew that.

"Madeleine, there is something I have to tell you." Christine said, as if she could hear Madeleine's thoughts. "At the King's party, I… I met the King, and he offered me a position as lady-in-waiting."

"I see." Then it was true. The King had a horrible reputation regarding ladies-in-waiting.

"He… he no doubt seeks me as a mistress." Christine said, not being able to look up. "I do not want to, but… my family needs the money I would be given."

Then she looked up. And nothing but guilt and pain shone in her eyes. It made Madeleine feel sorry for her. She reached for Christine's hand. As their fingers touched, Christine looked up again.

"I do not wish to betray your brother." she whispered, tears felling her eyes. "But I could really use the money. I will get much more than I do now."

"You… can only do what you believe is right." Madeleine said. She was a bad counsellor, she knew, but that was the best thing she could say. _Don't do it, Christine, don't do it._

"I never promised your brother anything. I… I have every right to choose for myself." Christine said, wanting to have every argument said between them before deciding.

"But afterwards, when Raoul comes back… Will you be able to look into his eyes and say you love him?"

There was a clear struggle inside Christine. It was clear she had no idea what to do. Madeleine wished she could be of more help, but there was nothing she could say that would help. She could only give her support in whatever was decided on.

"My family needs the money." Christine said devastated. "But I love Raoul more."

There was said nothing more. For the rest of the day, they were silent, only saying what was needed to be said. They parted with a quick goodbye and walked separate ways home.

That night Madeleine fell asleep as soon as she lay down. But it didn't prevent her dreams from being haunted by nightmares, dreams of death and destruction.

_**

* * *

**_

_It has been so long since I last updated, I am so sorry for that! But now I'm back, and I am sure I will update very soon. But that's it for now! Please review and let me know what you think!_

_Merry Christmas and a happy new year!_


	5. Chapter 5

Yawning, still tired after a restless night, Madeleine walked through the streets towards the market place. She expected a lot of people to come today. Today there would be given food to those who could not afford to pay for it. It was an act of kindness, but somehow she felt it wasn't enough. People were still starving, stealing was seen every day and still the King did nothing.

And right she was. As she reached the market place, an enormous crowd had gathered to get food. Some who could very well afford to buy still showed up simply to get free food. Many did so, and even though it would be regarded as cheating, Madeleine couldn't blame them. She would do that same thing if she only just had money enough.

Madeleine walked towards the bakers' shop. The baker was a friendly man who was always willing to engage his customers in conversation. As children, Madeleine and her brother would often sit there for a long time, talking with the baker and his wife as they served their customers.

"Why, good morning, Madeleine! How are you this fine morning?" the baker smiled as Madeleine approached. She smiled back.

"I haven't slept well, but other than that…" she replied with a tired smile. The baker smiled back sympathetically.

"It's sad to see your brother go. Too many lives are wasted in war." he said and handed her a bread. Madeleine handed him some coins without a word. Why did he have to mention wasted lives? She hated to think about it, but it went through her head all the time. The baker seemed to understand her discomfort, and quickly apologized.

"I am so sorry, my dear! I should not have said that. How stupid of me." he said and took her hand. He meant well, but sometimes he talked too much.

"I just hope he comes home soon." Madeleine said and walked on.

"So do I. Give my regards to your father!"

Madeleine continued her usual way through the shops and was soon ready to go home. She crossed the square and passed a group of people in eager conversation.

"Where are they? They should be here be now!" someone cried annoyed and another cry replied.

"Yeah! Perhaps the King has forgotten all about us!"

"Wouldn't surprise me if he had. It has only been a matter of time before it happened."

"My children have not had proper food for almost a week. They'll starve to death if something doesn't happen."

Madeleine walked on. She would only get too upset to ignore what she heard. She wish she could just collect all the food in Paris and hand it out equally between all the people who needed it. But it was impossible. Why could the King not see that his people were in great need? Was it because he refused to see it, or simply because he didn't know? Either way, something had to be done.

"There! Here they come!"

"Finally!"

A large group musketeers rode across the square and stopped in the middle of the crowd. They had baskets with them and people were desperate to get hold of some of their content.

"Easy now! Get into line, you'll get food soon enough!"

But it was no use. People pushed each other to get forward. People were pushed to the ground and others got into fights. It became one big chaos, and the musketeers were helpless. They tried to calm people down, threatening them by saying they would leave with the food if the crowd didn't got into line and waited until it was their turn. Madeleine felt sick. This was what Paris had come to. A raving mob, desperate and hungry. A little girl ran away, weeping. Madeleine stopped her and kneeled beside her.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"They wouldn't let me near the food. They just pushed me away." the girl sobbed. "Now I'll never get food for my family!"

The girl flung her arms around Madeleine's neck and clung on to her. Madeleine pulled her closer and rocked her gently.

"Here, you take this." Madeleine said to the girl and took her half the content in her own basket and placed it in the girl's basket. The girl look in wonder at Madeleine, as if she had just seen an angle. She didn't believe it at first, only starring at the food. Then, with tears in her eyes, she gave Madeleine a huge hug and rushed away, holding the basket close to her body. Madeleine smiled and stood up. She turned around to walk away when she heard a loud cry from the crowd.

"Rotten food! Is that all we'll get? Rotten food?"

Soon the cry grew louder and louder. The musketeers tried to explain, but it was futile. The people wouldn't listen. Some took the rotten food and threw it at the musketeers who now tried to get away.

"You bastards!"

"Liars!"

Madeleine ran towards the crowd and caught a glimpse of the content in the baskets. And right they were. The food was clearly not worth eating any more.

"But… the King has… shown… Stop it! The King has shown great kindness to you! This food was reserved for the army. Now they have nothing to eat, but you have!"  
"Isn't that enough?"

Now there was nothing to do. The people were too furious to listen. They began kicking the horses, taking the baskets and throwing the food at the musketeers. They had no choice but to get out of there. Being on horseback, that wasn't difficult. But as the musketeers left, some ran after them. Loud bangs from pistols now echoed through the streets, stone flew through the air.

If these musketeers handed out rotten food, perhaps it was the same the other places in Paris where food was being handed out? If that was true, all of Paris would be in uproar.

Madeleine rushed home. Her heart was pounding, and she could hardly breath.

"Madeleine! What's wrong, sweetheart?" Athos asked as she entered the room. He sat down beside her and took her hand. Madeleine look up, tears in her eyes.

"You know today is the day food is being handed out?"

"Yes, of course." Athos replied.

"The King did send musketeers out to deliver the food. But… it was rotten." Madeleine continued. The words made her sick, and she didn't want to tell more.

"Rotten?"

"Yes. The people were in uproar and ran after the musketeers. It's the same all over Paris." Madeleine cried and told how she had been all over Paris, where the scene was the same. People in uproar, musketeers running for their lives. "I heard they even pursued the musketeers to the Musketeers' Gate."

Athos just stood up, not speaking. He walked to the window and sighed heavily. Madeleine dried away her tears and stood up.

"I gave some of the food I bought to a little girl. She was denied getting to the baskets that the musketeers had with them." Madeleine said softly as she took of her coat and walked upstairs. She was tired, and wanted to sleep and forget for only a moment.

"There you see what the King has brought us to." Athos said and turned around. He was calm, but Madeleine knew his blood was boiling with hate and anger. She saw it in his eyes and heard it in his voice. "This is what the King has brought his people to. And all he thinks about is parties, women and luxury! No thought about his country and his people!"

"But what's to be done? The King won't listen, no matter what is done!" Madeleine replied tiredly. It seemed hopeless, though she refused to believe it.

"I don't know what, but something has to be done. Soon!"

_**

* * *

**_Almost two weeks had passed since Raoul had left. And Madeleine was more frightened than ever. Now he would have reached his post, and from now on, nothing was certain. Athos never showed his fear, but Madeleine knew he was just as frightened as she was. She saw it in subtle ways, the way he acted, what he said.

But still life went on. There was still work to do, and food and other necessities were not for free.

Sunday morning Madeleine went to church as usual. She had bought some roses which she would place on her mother's grave after service. As she entered the church, she found a lonely seat in the back. She just wanted to be alone, listening to the priest's words and sound of the bells ringing. But today she didn't listen to the service. Her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't tell where, but she was far away. She didn't notice a familiar figure pass by as she stood up at the end and walked out. She held the flowers close to her chest, enjoying the scent from them. She slowly made her way to her mother's grave and placed the flowers by the gravestone.

"You always liked roses." Madeleine said. A tree stood beside her mother's grave and the neighboring grave. The tree cast a shadow on the two graves. She kneeled and brushed away a few leaves on top of the gravestone.

She stood up and smiled, as if her mother was there to see it.

"Such daughterly love."

Madeleine turned around and saw a hooded man approach. He pulled back the hood and revealed his face.

"Aramis?" Madeleine asked in surprise. It had been so long since she had last seen him. At first she hadn't recognized him, but now she saw how little he had actually changed.

"You still place flowers on your mother's grave?" he asked and walked up beside her. They both gazed at the roses, and Madeleine nodded.

"Yes. She loved roses, so I thought she should have some."

"The world is in great need of flowers. They give us some beauty and happiness in a world too corrupted by darkness and evil." Aramis said in his melodic and calm voice.

"You heard of the riots?" Madeleine asked and looked at Aramis. He didn't look back at her, but his silence spook volumes.

"The hospitals are filled with wounded. Not lethal injuries, but some will always be scared by it." he finally said. They started to walk down the line of graves. The churchyard had now emptied as people had gone home.

"It's horrible that this should happen. Why won't somebody talk to the King, make him realize… make him see…"

"Many have tried to, my dear. All failed." Aramis said sympathetically.

"But we cannot just stand by and let this happen!" Madeleine cried impatiently. She had tried to control the anger, but now she could not. Anger and remorse. Anger that the King would do nothing, and remorse that the people could do nothing. As tears started burning, she kicked a stone away from her path, making a hole in the path.

"You are right." Aramis said and looked at her. "And something will be done, I promise. Wait and see."

Without another word he left. Madeleine looked at him as he disappeared out of sight. She sighed and continued her way home.

_**

* * *

**_

"You should not listen to him. He thinks too well of himself. Always did, you know." Athos said, smiling slightly as Madeleine finished her account of her meeting with Aramis. He found some plates and put them on the table as Madeleine put food on the table.

"I just wish he was right." Madeleine said. She knew it sounded silly. She took two cups from the cupboard and placed them on the table before she sat down.

"Me too." Athos said and they both fell silent.

"It's actually been a long time since we last saw Aramis and Porthos." Madeleine noted, looking at her father. Athos smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Far too long." he said and continued eating.

"Why is it that you stopped seeing each other? You used to be so close friends." Madeleine asked. Athos sighed and started to wonder. He thought for a moment, but just sighed and looked away.

"What?" Madeleine asked.

"It's not that we didn't want to see each other. It just happened." Athos replied with a sad smile. "But we should see them more often."

Later that evening, when Madeleine went to bed, she stood for a few minutes by the window, looking down into the streets. It was late, Athos had already gone to bed. Only very few were out this time of day.

A shadow moved quickly pass a house. Madeleine leaned closer to the window to get a clear view. She heard a strange sound. The sound of a horse? Yes, it was a horse. She saw something move and a figure came into the moon-light. It was André. He rode pass the house and looked up at her window. Madeleine quickly moved away from the window. But she couldn't help looking down at him, though she made sure he could not see her. She saw another man approach on horseback. He dismounted and said something to André who nodded and returned to look up at the window. There was a sad look in his eyes. It hurt to see it, but she had made her choice. She could not marry him, she…

There was a knock on the door. She went to the door and looked out. Athos walked down the staircase.

"I wonder who it could be this time of day." he said as he passed her. "You go back to sleep, dear."

Madeleine walked back to the window and saw that André was still down on the street.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered.

There was a loud bang from downstairs. Madeleine left the room and went downstairs. Athos sat by the table, hiding his face with his hand. A letter lay on the table in front of him. The candle he had carried lay broken on the floor. Athos was quite still, too still for Madeleine's liking. She anxiously stepped forward, reaching out for him. _Please, Father, say something!_

"What's the matter?" Madeleine asked. No reply. Her heart started to beat faster, panic rushed through her body. _Just tell me! What is it? Not this! Not this uncertainty!_

"Read this." Athos said, his voice shaking. He handed her the letter, which she received with trembling hands. She quickly read the letter, fearing what it said. But somehow she knew. She knew, and still hoped it was not true. It could not be. It simply could not!

"No. No! Please, God, say it's not so!"

_**

* * *

**_

_Okay, it turned out I would take more time writing this that I had first thought. Sorry about that :( But I am back, and this time I hope it will not take me two months to update!_

_As always, please review and let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

Her neck and shoulders were stiff, her eyes swollen and red and her body tired as if she had not slept for days. As Madeleine woke up, she rubbed her eyes and tried to massage her shoulders. She looked around and saw that she was alone. Her eyes fell upon the letter on the table. She took it and read it once more. It felt like a dagger, stabbing deeper with every sentence, every word, every letter. She stood up and lit a candle. The paper started burning, and Madeleine watched it vanish as she threw it into the cold fireplace. She would never read it again. Ever.

Tears started burning. At first she thought it was the fire from the burning letter, but soon she realized it was her own tears burning. Angrily she wiped them away. Her body started to shake, and her knees felt week. Sobbing, she fell to the ground, resting her hand on the side of the mantelpiece. The tears fell like a fierce river, and Madeleine hoped it would soon stop. She had wept enough last night. She didn't want to cry ever again. But still her heart hurt and her body was cold with grief.

"Oh, Raoul! Please, come back! Please!"

"He is dead. There is no more to be done about it."

Madeleine stood up and saw Athos come down the stairs. He was fully dressed, his sword resting by his side. He took his coat and hat and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked anxiously. She rushed forward to stop him, but he didn't look back at her.

"Nowhere to concern you." Athos replied and walked down the steps. Madeleine followed him down on the street.

"Please, tell me." she begged.

"No!" Athos said and turned around. "I will be back soon. Don't worry."

"Why do have to go? Not now!" Madeleine cried and took a firm grip on her father's coat. He grabbed her hand and looked at her. His eyes were determined and calm. He had made up his mind, there was nothing to do.

"If something should happen, you'll be fine. Don't worry." he said and mounted his horse. Soon he was gone. Madeleine watched as he disappeared. Slowly she turned around to go back inside. Her feet felt like iron as walked upstairs. She sat down, her hands shaking. Suddenly she saw an unfinished gown that lay on a chair. She picked it up and looked at it. Well, she had to go to work sooner or later. She found her coat and left.

_**

* * *

**_

"Why are you late? Madam has been furious all morning! And Christine isn't here either." a girl whispered to Madeleine as she entered the room. Madeleine felt all eyes upon her. She had never been late before. This was the first time.

"I… I just slept for too long, that is all." Madeleine said and walked on towards her own seat.

"So it appears you friend also have." the mistress said as she stepped up beside Madeleine. "Where is she?"

"I cannot tell why Christine is not here. I can only say for myself." Madeleine replied and started her work.

"And I am supposed to believe that? In all my years here, I have never..." the mistress roared. Her shadow fell over Madeleine. It caged her, choked her. She felt her own hands work with the fabric, the needle piercing through the fabric as she went. She tried to ignore the mistress' words. Suddenly pain shot through her finger, and a few drops of blood fell upon the gown.

"But when one loses her brother, I would think you would excuse her!" Madeleine cried back. She stood up and faced the mistress, looking directly into the other woman's eyes. For a moment the mistress looked shocked. Never had anyone dared talk to her like that.

"I am… sorry." That was all she said, then she turned around and walked away. "Back to your work!"

Madeleine sighed, feeling tired. She sighed and silently continued her work. The other girls looked at her. Some shocked, some sympathetic.

"Madeleine, we are so sorry to here."

"Thank you." Madeleine replied.

"How was he killed?"

"Was it at the front?"

She felt cold, she didn't want to talk about it. The more they asked, the more she remembered the letter. _… has been killed in action. _She could see Raoul clear as glass, lying dead in the mud, blood running from his body…

"Perhaps you should go home?" someone asked. Madeleine refused.

"I am fine. Just… please, let me be alone."

And so she continued her work in silence and peace. She looked at the empty seat beside her. Christine should have been there. Perhaps she had also been informed of Raoul's death and had decided not to come today. Madeleine couldn't blame her.

_**

* * *

**_

Madeleine closed the door behind her as she got back home. She found her father sitting by the window, looking at a note in his hand. The light from a candle fell upon it and the shadow it cast danced on the wall. Athos' sword lay on the table with his hat and coat.

"What is that?" she asked and nodded at the letter.

"From Aramis." Athos replied. "He asked to met me. Tonight."

"About what?" Madeleine asked. She sat down beside him. "Is it about Raoul, you think?"

"I don't know, he doesn't say. I…" At the mention of his son, Athos started shaking. Tears filled his eyes and he stood up, walking towards Madeleine.

"He shouldn't have died." he said, his voice shaking. Madeleine was surprised to see her father like this. Hesitantly she stepped forward to take his hand, but he moved away. "Today I went to kill the King."

"What?" Madeleine looked at her father in shock. She tried to see the joke in his eyes, to see some sign it wasn't true. But it was her. Her father would never lie to her.

"It was he who sent your brother to the front, it is he who is to blame for my son's death."

"No! No, don't say that." Madeleine stepped forward, reaching for her father. He walked away and turned to stare at the window.

"He deserved it. He should have died, but I…" he said calmly, but then he fell silent. Madeleine stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. He reached out and held it gently. Then he turned around and looked at her.

Athos fell to his knees and broken down crying.

"My son… my boy."

Madeleine sat down beside him and put her arms around him. Embracing each other, they both let the tears run.

"I miss him. I miss him so much." Madeleine whispered.

"So do I." Athos replied and pulled out of the embrace. He looked at her and wiped away her tears.

"Aramis writes he will send a man to get me. I better be ready."

He stood up and walked upstairs. It was as if all the previous sorrow was gone, or at least was under control. That was something Madeleine never learned to understand about her father. How he was able to control it so, only showing it very few briefly.

Soon after Athos came back. They sat together quietly until a man came. He was dressed in a black, hooded cloak and didn't reveal his face. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a letter. Athos read it.

"If you are ready to go, we must leave now." the stranger said.

"I am ready." Athos said, and took his coat.

"I'll be back soon." he reassured Madeleine and followed the stranger out. Madeleine locked the door and stood by the door. After a few minutes she went upstairs to go to bed. But she didn't go into her own bedroom. She instead opened the door to Raoul's room. Slowly she stepped inside. It was the first time she had been in here since her brother had left. And it even though it still looked exactly the same, it had also changed completely. As if something was missing, like the very essence of the room was gone. And it was gone. Dead and gone.

She walked around the room, gently touching the furniture and all her brother's belongings. She smiled as her eyes fell upon a small wooden sword. She picked it up from under the bed. It had a rather shakily engraving on it. _Raoul._

"_Raoul, what are you doing?" Madeleine asked and sat down beside her brother. The two children sat under a large oak. Their father had taken them to the forest where they would spend the day. Raoul had found a piece of wood and started to cut in it._

"_A sword." he replied. He was almost done, now it just needed the finishing touch._

"_Is it difficult?" Madeleine asked._

"_No. It's easy." Raoul said and gave it to his sister. She started making small marks in the wood. As soon as he saw it, Raoul pulled the sword out of her hand._

"_What are you doing?" Raoul asked._

"_I… just wanted to write your name on it." Madeleine asked sadly. Raoul looked at the sword. Then he handed it back to her._

"_Then finish it." he smiled. Beaming with joy, Madeleine took the sword. It was soft wood, so it was easy to work with. But her unsteady and inexperienced hand made it rather difficult._

"_There." she said as she finished her work._

"_Is that supposed to be my name written there?" Raoul asked. Madeleine nodded. For a short moment she felt disappointed. She just wanted to do something nice for him. Then he put his arm around her._

"_I like it. Thank you." he said and placed the sword on the ground in front of them. "I will make another one for you someday."_

But he never got to make it, and now it was too late. The tears had ran down Madeleine's cheeks and landed on the sword. It had stained the wood and made a dark spot. Madeleine wiped away the tears and sat down on the bed. The room was empty. The one it belonged to was no longer there. Raoul was dead, and though it was hard and broke her heart, she had to accept it. She no longer had her brother with her, no one to share her dreams and hopes with. They would now be shared with her own heart, where she would always remember Raoul.

"Madeleine!" Athos called. How long had he been gone? It seemed only a few minutes ago he left. Madeleine stepped out of the room.

"Yes?"

"I have just talked to Aramis." Athos said and gestured for Madeleine to come closer. Madeleine walked up beside and looked at her father.

"He has things to do, things he wants us to help him with." Athos said.

"What things?" Madeleine asked.  
"I cannot tell you. But you will be told, I promise. All you need to know for now is, that we are to pack our things and be ready tomorrow morning, before sun-rise." Athos said and walked downstairs.

"Tomorrow morning? Where are we going?" Madeleine asked.

"Aramis would not tell us." Athos said and found a cup and a bottle of wine. "A master of mysteries, that man."

Madeleine sat down and watched as Athos poured wine into his cup. He took a large gulp and put the cup away.

"Father, what is going on?" she asked.

"I cannot tell you exactly what, but things are going to change." Athos said and looked at his daughter. He took her hand and caressed it gently. "Things are truly going to change."

_**

* * *

  
**__Oh, I am so happy that you still care about this story, even though it has been so long since last update! I really have to finish this, haven't I?_

_Please review, and let me know what you think!_


End file.
